Their first Memories
by kaguragirl14
Summary: Yukiru (aka: YukiXTohru) fanfic-my first romance fic...please don't kill me...i have had good reviews so far. please give an honest opinion...FLAMETHROWERS WELCOME-i hate this romance crap! rating may go up in later chapters-if there ARE later chapters...


Their First Memories

Emily: okay... i really can't write romance fics- also, i hate yuki... dunno why it's Yukiru...whatever. anyway, i wrote this for my friend who was bugging me to write one for her-

Katie: HEY!!!!!

Emily: OH! sorry master...grovels ...where was i? oh, yeah: and cause i had to try to write one, just to see if i could do it. please review this...if ya'll like it, i might write more..then again, maybe not... anyway, read and review or i'll nuke your country- see, i do action fics NOT ROMANCE!!!!

Katie: HEY!!! we had a deal!!!!!!

It was an overcast, dreary October day. Thunderclouds hovered on the horizon, menacingly glaring upon the promised sunny day that never came. It had been a long time since the last storm- so long that the thin green blades of grass began to wither. The storm had not been expected, but everyone welcomed it, as it was now needed to revive the vegetation. Everyone that is, except a certain Sohma.

"what the hell are you looking at, you damn rat?!!!"

Tohru smiled and watched the two of them grapple.

_They're like two-year-olds fighting over a toy. Neither of them wants to share so they throw sand at each other...but deep down, I think they just want to play together..._

"I'm gonna take you down, so wipe that smirk off your face!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"alright then, let's go!"

"hmmm....why is fate so cruel to me that everyone tries to destroy my house?"

"oh...umm.."

"don't worry about it Tohru-kun, it's just how they are. Plus, if they break anything, they'll be the ones to fix it!" Shigure smiled with glee at the thought of forcing Kyo to do housework. Then his corrupted mind returned to the perverse images eh usually thought about.

With a sickening _creaak _a wall caved in, leaving Kyo lying on the cold, dry ground outside, Yuki standing over him.

"and to think that's all that came from months in the mountains."

Suddenly the rain clouds that had been hovering all morning appeared over the Sohma house. As Kyo staggered to his feet, one single solitary rain drop fell on his head. His facial features froze, and he looked up, and upon seeing the gale, fled to his room without a second glance. Yuki helped Shigure put the wall back up before it started raining really hard, and they patched up the holes with Tohru's help. Then Tohru went to make a pot of tea for them to drink while they put the finishing touches on the wall.

She came back, holding a tray containing three cups, a steaming tea pot covered in a flowery pink tea cozy, three spoons, sugar, milk and a plate of warm cookies, right from the oven. She set the tray down, and set each person's place while whistling a little tune to herself. The tune was that of Momiji's song, which Yuki recognized immediately, due to hearing it so much. He was surprised she still remembered it from their trip to the hot springs (see book 2, I forget which chapter).

"Ah, Miss Honda...a see you remember Momiji's song."

"Uh?" Tohru blinked repeatedly as if coming out of a stupor, and turned her deep, azure eyes towards Yuki.

"oh, yes, I do. I even remember the lyrics....

_Yuhi no you yamani,_

_Tehru Tehru Momiji,_

_Kaeru ya tokage ga,_

_Konnichiwa_!"

Yuki and Shigure stared at her, while she pranced about the kitchen dancing a she sang the happy little tune. Sweat drops appeared on the backs of their heads, and they looked at each other, as if to question her sudden change in behavior. Suddenly she stopped, and sat back down, stirring her tea.

"umm....Miss Honda....are you all right?" Yuki asked anxiously as a single tear made it way down Tohru's cheek. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a sudden wave of emotions.

"....I'm sorry...."

"sorry?" Shigure questioned

"....it's just that....well...whenever it was raining really hard...like now, my...my...my ...._mom_...that is, she used to.....dance." with the word _mom_ Tohru burst into tears.

Shigure, who was a little too uncomfortable quickly left the room, after declaring he had to finish the next fifty pages in his newest novel. He took the cookies with him. Yuki however, attempted to mollify the sobbing girl.

"There, there, it's okay." He whispered in a soothing voice. "it'll be fine. There's no need to cry like that." He moved closer to her, and began rubbing her on the back in circular motions. "my mom used to do that to calm me down when i was upset" Tohru whispered through her tear-soaked hands.

Yuki shifted towards her so that her back was to his chest. He did it in such a way that he wouldn't transform. Tohru looked back at him, her face red and raw from a steady stream of tears. A crooked smile stretched across her lips, even though her tears only slowed.

"Thank you Yuki-kun. Thank you for taking care of me." Her smile widened and her tears stopped. Yuki gave her a small smile, and he put his arms on her shoulders. It was the closet he could come to hugging her. Tohru placed her hands on his and leaned back, still making sure Yuki didn't transform. Yuki placed his cheek on the top of her head, and softly whispered into her hair,

"you know...you can always talk to me if you're feeling sad. Keeping your feelings bottled up inside you causes only bad. Look at Kyo- he hides his emotions from the world, but they won't stay hidden so he yells, and hurts people's feelings. He doesn't mean to.... that's just how he is..."

Tohru nodded- but stopped halfway through so not to jar Yuki's head.

"..I love talking to you Yuki...you listen to me, you understand me....and I understand you." Tohru sat upright and looked directly into Yuki's eyes. He was blushing.

"Yuki...if you ever want to talk to me about something...you know..." Tohru leaned forward, her lips practically touching Yuki's ear,

"...I'm always here for you." She leaned back and smiled at Yuki. Then the continued cleaning the un-drunk tea. Yuki shivered slightly, as he marveled at how merely the touch of her fingertips would send a shock through out his whole body. She made him afraid- that he might never have the courage to tell her how he felt about her. he just hoped that when that day came, she would accept him.

The next day

It was still cloudy, but the rain had stopped. There was no sun, just a hazy grey sky.

Yuki was in the kitchen, gathering his gloves and trowel to go work on his secret base. He bumped into Tohru, who was just finishing simmering some carrots.

"oh! Yuki-kun...are you going to your secret base?"

"yes I am, Miss Honda. Would you like to join me?"

"oh! I'd love to! Just wait one minute for me to turn off the stove and put the carrots away." Tohru then busied herself putting away the carrots while Yuki searched desperately for his basket. After a few minutes in which Yuki nearly killed himself looking for the basket, they were all set and ready to go. So that's just what they did.

The path to the secret base was through the woods- in fact it was not really a path at all. It was not a path because of the fact that there were brambles all across it and small trees and shrubs in the way. Yuki had to help Tohru several times when her clothes got caught on a thorny plant. The last time this happened, she had kept walking to that her dresswhich was already halfway up her but anyways) was pulled all the way up her back. Tohru blushed ferociously and attempted to hurriedly tried to cover herself. Yuki, who was in front of her, went around to her back and gently detangled the mortified girl from the sticker bush.

"thank you Yuki-kun" Tohru mumbled, humiliated that her had seen her underwear (they were pink and covered in happy bumblebees).

After a few more similar incidents, they reached Yuki's secret base. He pulled out a trowel, his gardening gloves, and he gave Tohru those little clipper thingies (what are those things called again?) and set to work .Tohru had to work very hard not to cut herself or destroy the plants. She clipped the dead growth off and had fun attacking weeds. Yuki sat back on his haunches, watching her. She giggled, and then chopped off a dead head. Then she picked it up, and tossed it a few yards. She was ending off happiness waves to Yuki. Just by watching her, his day had been made. But Yuki's day was far from over....

It began to get cold, and Tohru had run out of things to chop off, so Yuki called her over to where he was resting. He had gotten very little done, due to the fact that he could not keep his eyes off of her. After that Yuki brought put the magic basket that had supplied Tohru with her 'choppers' asd she now fondly called them. She giggled and squirmed with anticipation while Yuki searched around in his basket. At long last he pulled out a thermos full of hot apple cider. Next he got out two mugs, and finally a picnic blanket (wouldn't reverse order make more sense?). Tohru helped Yuki unfold the blanket and spread it out under the tree. It was big enough to sit on, and also have some to pull up over their legs (even though it is October, Tohru is still half-naked walking around in those mini-dresses of hers). Tohru snuggled up, her back to the tree, and leaned her head on Yuki's shoulder. He handed her a mug of cider, and she took it, thanking him in her charming little voice. Then she began sipping her cider. It scorched her tongue.

"OWHEE!" Tohru yelped, fanning her moth.

"Oh...I'm sorry Miss Honda. I should have warned you that this cider is still very hot." Yuki took her mug, and blew on it for a few minutes. Then he produced a spoon, which he handed to Tohru. She accepted it gratefully, and the she spooned a little cider into her mouth, satisfied with its temperature. For some time, all that could be heard in the quiet woods was the sipping of the hot cider.

"Yuki....what's it like....being the Prince?" Tohru turned so that she was facing Yuki.

"....lonely." Yuki smiled wistfully as he gazed at Tohru.

"It's very lonely...I can't have any friends because the people at our school are either in love with me, or afraid of me..." Yuki's eyes watered as he turned away so Tohru wouldn't see.

"Yuki....I...I understand...until Middle school, when I met Uo-chan and Hana-Chan, I never had any friends either. The other kids ignored me...I was never as good as they were, they all had something i didn't, but i had no idea what. Yuki-kun has the same problem...he thinks he is missing something...but really, it's the other kids who are missing something. People like Yuki-kun are the ones who are really the best, because they are so strong. Without other people to pull them down, they can fly. Every one else just has clipped wings. Well.....that's what mom always told me. And besides, I'm your friend...you don't have to be lonely anymore...I'm here for you." Tohru looked up, to see Yuki crying.

"oh! I'm sorry Yuki- I didn't mean to make you cry!" Yuki turned back towards Tohru

"Tohru, it's not that...I'm just so happy....I've never had a friend before..."

Then, to Yuki's delight and shock, Tohru kissed him. He had never been kissed before. Sure, by his mother, but that was on the forehead at bedtime- anyways, she hadn't put him to bed since he was two. But this was something Yuki had never experienced before. He was in complete bliss. Tohru's lips were cherry flavored. Her touch made him tingle all over- he still felt a little dizzy from crying, but this left him on another level of confusion. He was completely and totally lost...but he liked it.

Then, another bolt from the blue, Tohru's tongue left where it belonged. Yuki's eyes had closed, but now they burst open. Tohru had an expression of total serenity upon her face. Yuki closed his eyes again and let the kiss carry him away.

Then Yuki had an epiphany. She was kissing him. SHE WAS KISSING HIM! He wasn't doing anything at all. He began pushing back. His lips molded against hers. His tongue rubbed up against her as if in greeting. Yuki opened his eyes again. Then he put his hands on her shoulder, at the first touch of Yuki's hands to her, Tohru's eyes flew open, and still in a lip-lock, they moved forward from the tree. Or rather, Yuki pushed Tohru back until she was all but lying on the ground (there was still the blanket beneath her), and he was practically on top of her. Tohru pulled her mouth away from his, and put her arms on his shoulders, slightly pulling him towards her, but not putting her arms directly around him. She leaned back, propped up on an elbow, so that his chest was even with hers.

Tohru looked at him, and he gazed into her eyes

She intensely sighed and her hand found his. She held it- looked at it, and put hers up against it. Her hand was tiny even compared to Yuki's delicate fingers. She held his hand and looked at him again. Then she went back to kissing him. Cloud nine had come down to earth and enveloped the two of them.

It began to get dark, but the blanket kept them warm.

"Yuki...I....I think I'm in love." Tohru whispered from beneath him.

"Oh Tohru...even since you moved in on that dark, fateful night my heart was lost to you. I've just been at a loss for words.....I never had the courage to tell you." Yuki's eyes watered. Tohru dropped his hand to wipe away his tears.

"It doesn't matter...you've told me now and that's all that matters." She smiled at him again. _What I wouldn't do for her to smile at me like that every day._

Emily: okay...whatcha think? personally i hate it... okay, i'll leave it up for two weeks- if i don't get good reviews, i'll delete it. okay..if you like it, review, if you don't...well, review anyway and tell me you hate it...maybe i can take it off then!!!!

Katie: hey! we had a deal!!!!

Emily: sorry...i did not mean to offend you O GREAT ONE....kowtows to her evil best friend

Katie: now onto world domination!!! muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Emily: Katie!!- you're scaring the readers!!!

Katie: I DON'T CARE!

Emily: okay then...._Tehru Tehru Momiji, Kaeru ya tokage ga Konnichiwa!!!!_

Katie: AAAAAAAH!!!! no more, please, i BEG you!!!!


End file.
